Various prior art toy devices providing entertainment and/or educational features are manifold. For example, the building blocks having the alphabet disposed upon the individual blocks are well known as are the construction devices where pieces are assembled to form a person, article, vehicle and the like. While such prior art devices are useful in the areas intended, they are limited in providing various designs, shapes and educational features. With respect to prior art toys which disclose assembly devices, U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,175 to Ragnow of Feb. 5, 1974, there is disclosed a puzzle ball in which resilient disks are fitted together to form a ball. U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,201 to Stroehmer of Apr. 17, 1973 discloses an ornamental device formed from a plurality of flat disk members which are attached to other members in such a way as to form a icosahedron.
While such prior art deviced provide improvement in the areas intended, there still exists a great need for a toy assembly device which is easily assembled and disassembled while providing educational and entertainment concepts.
Accordingly a principal desirable object of the present invention is to provide a novel toy assembly device constructed with interlocking areas for interlocking with other toy devices to form an assemblage of the devices.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a toy device which can be releasably interlocked or connected with a multiplicity of other such toy devices to form various designs, shapes and sequences.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a toy assembly device which can be easily assembled and disassembled by anyone, particularly a child.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to provide a toy assembly device of the above desirable objects wherein the outer surface of the individual devices presents a thematically-illustrated story in sequence as the multiplicity of the toy devices are assembled.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a toy device having an outer surface with various indicia thereon relating to educational and/or intelligence concepts.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to provide a toy assembly device which is simple in construction and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Other desirable objects and advantages of the present invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the accompanying drawings.